1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved structure of plug connector, socket connector and the combination thereof, and particularly relates to a plug and a socket connector for transmission of power lines or signal lines.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
It is known that the plug connector, the socket connector and the combination thereof of Taiwan patent No. M420094 (as shown in FIG. 11) include a plug connector and a socket connector. Both of the plug connector and the socket connector include a seat and a plurality of terminals. The seat is provided with a butting portion and a plurality of containing troughs extending between separation plates and neighbored separation plates behind the butting portion. Each of the containing troughs is penetrated and positioned with a plurality of terminals therein. Each of the terminals is provided with two slabs with a gap therebetween. Two sides of the slabs are extended with butting ends and welding portions extending downwards on the opposite sides. Upper, lower sides of the slabs are provided with bending sheets for heat dissipation bending toward opposite slabs. Also, more bending sheets could be arranged as need for increase of heat dissipation area in order to improve the effect of heat dissipation.
The power connector component and the connector therein disclosed in another Taiwan patent No. I350621 (as shown in FIG. 12) include a mutually matched socket connector and plug connector. The plug connector includes a plug insulation body, which is provided with a bulk portion for receiving terminals. The bulk portion is provided with a terminal receiving channel for receiving terminals. A male terminal set is received in the terminal receiving channel. The socket connector includes a socket insulation body, which is provided with a terminal receiving channel which receives terminals. A female terminal set is received in the terminal receiving channel. The socket insulation body is provided with a butting cavity receiving matching part of the plug insulation body. The female terminal set is used for adaptation with the male terminal set. Wherein, a convection channel is formed between the outer surface on the bulk portion of the plug insulation body and the inner wall of the butting cavity of the socket insulation body. The outer surface on the plug insulation body is formed with a positioning rib. The positioning rib extends forwards from the front end of the bulk portion to form a positioning block, which abuts against a corresponding wall of the butting cavity of the socket insulation body. Multiple convection channels are provided to realize the heat dissipation effect.
Although above prior arts claim that they could achieve good heat dissipation effect, the real cases do not agree because there is no hole for gas convection (or dissipation) arranged on the socket connector and plug connector of the two patents. Therefore, whenever heat is generated during operate, the heat would circulate inside the socket connector and plug connector continuously, such that effective heat dissipation is impossible and the utilization performance is impacted accordingly. In addition, after the socket connector and plug connector are connected, the resistance between the terminals becomes larger because surface contact structure is adopted for mutually butted terminals. Thereby, heat generation gets serious on the joint surface between the socket connector and the plug connector.
In view of above, the inventor of the invention has made efforts to study and develop an improved plug, socket connector and the combination structure thereof in order to improve the shortages of above problems.